warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Fehler in den Warrior Cats-Büchern/Rechtschreibung
Die ist eine Übersicht über alle Übersetzungs-, Rechtschreib-, Grammatik- und Ausdrucksfehler. Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis *''Hörbuch: ''Gelbzahn: "... ''in die '''Schuhe '''schieben." *Seite 12, 29, 55: Jahre eigentlich "Blattwechsel" **Seite 55: Rotschweif ist viele Jahre lang ihr Stellvertreter gewesen. (Jahre sonst als Blattwechsel angegeben) *Seite 18: Wulles schwarze Nase wurde weggelassen (Original: S. 10) *Seite 61: die Ältesten sagen Vollmond statt Mondhoch (bevor der Zweite Anführer gewählt werden muss) (Original: Mondhoch, S.51) *Seite 73: "Sind wir am jetzt Waldrand?", fragte er. (-> am und jetzt müssten vertauscht werden) *Seite 115: "Wie ich schon gesagt haben: (...)" -> eigentlich: "Wie ich schon gesagt habe: (...)" *Seite 214: Gelbzahn soll gelbes Fell haben *Dann gibt noch Zitate die für die Katzen eigentlich nicht in Frage kommen sollten, da sie sehr menschenbezogen sind: **Seite 79: "...auf deinen Teller legen..." **Seite 116: "Drück mir die Daumen!" **Seite 169: Wir werden ihnen zeigen, dass wir nicht so weich sind wie diese Waschlappen vom WindClan! - Original: yellow-bellied: Memmen wäre bessere übersetzung gewesen (Original: S.152) **Seite 206: Tigerkralle als Blaustern ein Leben verliert "Ihr Leben liegt jetzt in den Händen des SternenClans." *Seite 220: Rabenpfote hat grüne Augen ''Feuer und Eis *Seite 19: Sandpfote – hell orangefarben (beschrieben - möglich) *Seite 165: Sturmwind wird als gestreift bezeichnet (in den deutschen Büchern ist er gescheckt) *"Vorsicht! Da sind Menschen...", sagt Riesenstern im Prolog. Geheimnis des Waldes *Seite 9: Grauteich dünne, gaue statt dünne, graue *Seite 17: Tigerkralle wird als grau bezeichnet, eigtl. getigert *Seite 158: Silberfluss wird mit grünen Augen beschrieben *Seite 201: …Sandsturms hellgoldene Augen, eigentl. grüne *Seite 329: Kinder statt Jungen Vor dem Sturm *Seite 9: Grauteich dünne, gaue statt dünne, graue *Seite 23: ... sie sollten im ''Stamm ihrer verstorbenen Mutter ... (Der FlussClan wird als Stamm bezeichnet) *Seite 26: Feuerstern blinzelte der orangefarbene Kätzin (Sandsturm) dankbar zu... *Seite 29: ... sich gegen den eigenen Stamm wendet... (Auch DonnerClan als Stamm bezeichnet) *Seite 57: Blattleere wird als Blattlosigkeit bezeichnet *Seite 173: "Noch nie hat es so einen Sommer gegeben." -> müsste eigentlich Blattgrüne heißen *Seite 180: "'Zweibeiner'", keuchte Flickenpelz, als sie den Fuß der Schlucht erreichte. -> entweder fehlt beim "erreichte" das "n" am Ende, oder Flickenpelz wird als Kätzin beschrieben. *Seite 182: Einauge ein Kater, eigtl. eine Kätzin *Seite 264: "Dunkelstreif sollte die Nachricht verkündet." -> eigentlich verkünden *'Hörbuch Lesefehler:' **Dornenpfote wird mal als Donnerpfote gelesen **S.107 – statt: ,,Was meint sie damit?, dachte Feuerherz … „ und im Hörbuch wird gelesen:,,Was meint sie damit?, dachte Blaustern… „ ''Gefährliche Spuren *Hierarchie: Grauteich gaue statt graue *Seite 41: Weißpelz nennt Maispfote und Wolkenpfote Kinder *Seite 66: Rußpelz erzählt, dass sie bei Neumond auf eine Heilerversammlung geht statt Halbmond *Seite 113/114: zweimal Kinder statt Jungen *Seite 136: "das kleine Brombeerjunge" -> eigentlich: der kleine Brombeerjunges *Seite 161: Riesenstern wird als Anführer des SchattenClans bezeichnet *Seite 170, 188: Kinder statt Jungen *Seite 245: "...damit sie mit einen Kriegername vor den SternenClan treten kann." -> eigentlich mit ''einem Kriegernamen *Seite 257: Bernsteinpfote soll rotes Fell haben ''Stunde der Finsternis *Seite 23: Sandsturm wird als rot beschrieben, eigentl. ist sie rotbraun *Seite 49: Als Feuerherz das Lager verlässt, kommt Graustreif ihm hinterher und boxt ihm in die Schulter - Katzen können nicht boxen... *Seite 85: Dornenpfote wird als roter Krieger bezeichnet *Seite 101: Ampferjunges wird mit ihm bezeichnet als Dunkelstreif sich über sie beugt --> kann aber auch für das Junge gemeint sein", eigentl. ist Ampferjunges gemeint *Seite 131: Farnpelz wird als rot bezeichnet (roter Idiot) *Seite 137: Dunkelstreif soll den FlussClan verlassen haben, eigentl. DonnerClan *Seite 274: das kleine Ampferjunge -> eigentlich die kleine Ampferjunges *Seite 304: Mikuschs Hof wird zu Mikuschs Farm Staffel 2 Mitternacht *Seite 32: Wolkenschweif sagt, die anderen bekommen eine gute ''Mütze Schlaf, dabei kennen Katzen keine Mützen *Seite 47: Sonnenfelsen, sie waren bei den Schlangenfelsen. *Seite 120: WindClan wird mit DonnerClan verwechselt, als Krähenpfote auftaucht *Seite 144: "Aber was um Himmels Willen konnte das sein?" -> eigentlich "um des SternenClans Willen", da die Katzen nicht an Gott/den Himmel glauben bzw. kennen *Seite 155: "Schließlich waren sie im gleichen Boot, ..." -> Nur wenige Katzen kennen den Begriff Boot, dieses Sprichwort kennen sie allerdings erst recht nicht. *Seite 211: Mondstern, eigentl. Mondstein ''Mondschein *Seite 101: Kinder statt Junge *Seite 198: "...zeigen euch den Weg duech die Berge, miaute Fels" -> Die Ausführungszeichen nach ''Berge fehlen. *Seite 205: "Es hat immer schon vier Clans gegen." -> gegeben statt gegen *Seite 238: "Dann bleib doch draußen und lasst dich nass regnen." -> lass statt lasst *Seite 269: "Komm weiter, lass uns bei der Grenze zum SchattenClan nach Kräutern suchen. Wir gehen so weit wie möglich weg von diesen grässlichen Monstern." -> FlussClan statt SchattenClan ''Morgenröte *Seite 79: Fluss-Clan statt FlussClan *Seite 242: FlussClanKatzen statt FlussClan-Katzen *Seite 242: Leopardenstern wird einmal Leopardenfell genannt. *Seite 244: Schattenpelz, eine ältere FlussClan-Kätzin *Seite 246: Leopardenstern sagt, Schattenpelz wäre zu alt für die Reise, dabei ist sie noch sehr jung. *Seite 263: Krähenpfote wird als Krieger beschrieben *Seite 279: ''"Sie beobachtete, wie Sandsturm ihre Wange an die ihrs Vater drückte.." --> ihres statt ihrs und bei Vater ist kein S am Ende *Seite 290: "Da, vor uns',' ist ein Gehölz." -> ein Komma zu viel *Seite 350: dem ''scheidenden Clans... Sternenglanz *Seite 24: Schwarz''kralle statt Schwarz''stern'' *Seite 46: Blattpfote blinzelte. "Doch, mir geht's geht. ..." *Seite 180: Kinder statt Jungen *Seite 241: cremfarben statt cremefarben ''Dämmerung *Seite 115: Morgenblume aus dem WindClan statt FlussClan. *Seite 127: Birkenjunges wird als grau beschrieben *Seite 174: Kräuselpfote wird als Kätzin bezeichnet *Seite 177: Fischjunges wird als schwarz beschrieben *Seite 179: Kräuselpfote wird als silbern beschrieben *Seite 187: Buchenpfote wird als Junges bezeichnet *Seite 208: Eschenkralle wird als gelbbraun beschrieben *Mottenflügel wird mehrmals mit blauen Augen beschrieben Sonnenuntergang *Seite 198: lasssen statt lassen *Seite 269: Sturmpelz wird mit blauen Augen beschrieben. Staffel 3 Der geheime Blick *Seite 77: "Ihr Jungen hockten dicht vor dem Schülerbau und blinzelnten sich den Schlaf aus den Augen." -> Ihr'e''' statt Ihr *Seite 119: "Löwenpfote war inzwischen mit Aschenpelz zurückgekehrt und er könnte hören, was sie in der Mitte der Lichtung sagten." -> eigentlich "er k'''o'nnte'' hören,..." *Seite 209: "Mitleid blitzte in Lichtherz´ Augen auf." -> Lichtherz hat nur ein Auge. *Seite 246: "... deines ganze's' Clans ..." -> ganze'n' statt ganzes *Seite 252 und 254: Zunächst geht Sandsturm zusammen mit ihrer Schülerin Honigpfote und Graustreif auf Patrouille, kurz danach wird beschrieben, dass sie Feuerstern in seinem Bau die Ohren putzt, obwohl sie eigentlich noch auf Patrouille sein müsste. *Seite 294 "Hunden waren nirgends zu sehen." -> eigentlich: "Hunde waren nirgends zu sehen." *Seite 304: "... und Katzen korchen zögernd ins Freie." -> statt korchen krochen *Seite 357: "Dann erschallte ein Jaulen erschallte über dem Lager durch den Wald." -> Ein erschallen zu viel ''Fluss der Finsternis *Seite 160: "..., wo die Jungen und Ältesten des Flussclans bereits Unterschlupf gefunden hatte." -> es müsste "hatten" heißen *Seite 183: "Ober hast du Angst?" -> eigentlich ''oder *Seite 190: "Ein hübsche Variante." -> eigentlich eine *Seite 257: Aschenpelz frägt Löwenpfote "Willst du, dass ich jagen gehen?" -> es müsste "gehen" heißen *Seite 279: Eisjunges und Fuchsjunges kamen aus der Kinderstube gstürzt. ->eigentlich g'e'''stürzt *Seite 334: "Feuerstern stand Schuler an Schulter...." -> eigentlich ''Schul't'er an Schulter ''Verbannt *Seite 118: ''Kitten, also Junges, wurde mit Kätzchen übersetzt. *Seite 151: "Nach dem Ärger um die verschwundenen WindClan-Jungen im letzten Jahr war die WindClan-Grenze immer noch ein heikles Gebiet." - die Katzen sagen "Blattwechsel" *Seite 151: "Nach dem Ärger um die verschwundenen WindClan-Jungen im letzten Jahr war die WindClan-Grenze immer noch ein heikles Gebiet." - im englischen original wird gar keine Zeitangabe gemacht. Außerdem ist das Ereignis mit den WindClan-Jungen noch nicht mal einen Mond her. *Seite 155: Eichhornschweif wird zweimal zu Eichhornflug *Seite 213: "Auf einmal legte Distelpfote ihren Schwanz auf Häherpfotes Schulter, um ihn aufhalten." - es müsste auf'zu'halten heißen *Seite 331: "Direkt vor ihm hielt der braune Eindringling Schnips den jungen Zukünftigen Schrei zu Boden gedrückt und schlug mit seinen Krallen auf ihren Bauch ein." - Es muss "seinen" heißen ''Zeit der Dunkelheit *Seite 94: " "Hat das Eichhörnchen sie entdeckt?" "E'r''' ist noch am Boden", antwortete Löwenpfote." - es müsste e's' heißen *Seite 98: "Der Krieger hob an: "Sie wollte über einen umgefallenen Ba''us''tamm springen..." " - Bau'm'''stamm *Seite 138: Löwenpfote redet davon, wie er und seine Geschwister, als sie noch Junge waren, Jagd auf einen Fuchs gemacht haben, dabei waren es drei Fuchsjunge *Seite 170: "Nicht in den Tunnels" -> Tunnels statt Tunneln *Seite 355: Wurzeljunges wird als Kater bezeichnet Lange Schatten *Seite 34, 178 und 199: Wurzeljunges wird als Kater bezeichnet *Seite 69: Stil statt Sti'e'l *Seite 100: Tigerpfote wird als goldfarben beschrieben *Seite 111: Mausefell wird als rauchbraun beschrieben *Seite 180: Heidepfote wird als grau beschrieben *Seite 181, 194, 206, 210, 219, 220, 236 und 240: Tunnels statt Tunnel *Seite 188: Farnpelz wird als rotbraun beschrieben *Seite 288: Rosenjunges wird als Kater beschrieben Sonnenaufgang :''Folgt Staffel 4 ''Der vierte Schüler *Seite 24: ...und seine waren Ohren wachsam... (-> waren und Ohren müssten vertauscht werden) *Seite 76: "(...) wenn unsichtbare Augen jede ihrer Bewegung beobachteten!" -> eigentlich Bewegung''en *Seite 133: "(...), wegen der weite Reise." → eigentlich wegen der weite''n'' Reise. *Seite 137: Rostfell wird als goldbraun beschrieben *Seite 160-165: Grasbart wird als Kater bezeichnet *Seite 163: "(...) und packte dem Krieger mit den Vorderpfoten." -> eigentlich den Krieger bzw. die Kriegerin ''Fernes Echo *Seite 35, 46 und 170: "zweiter Anführer bzw. zweite Anführerin" -> "Zweite/r" muss großgeschrieben werden, da es ein Rang ist *Seite 209: "Die Wurzeln waren überall dort, wo es möglich war, eingeflochten worden '''war' und bildete nun eine schützende Hülle um den alten Brombeerbusch." -> das "war" ist zu viel und es müsste "bildeten" sein *Seite 252 Gelbzahn sagt, dass fünf von Feuersterns Leben im SternenClan sind. Er hat aber schon sechs Leben verloren ''Stimmen der Nacht :''Folgt ''Spur des Mondes :''Folgt ''Der verschollene Krieger *Seite 212: Das "Zweiter" vom Rang "Zweiter Anführer" ist fälschlicherweise kleingeschrieben *Seite 315: "(...) ihre Verteidigunghaltung (...) - bei Verteidigung's'haltung fehlt das s *Seite 256: "(...) berührte hr Ohr (...)" - das i von ''ihr fehlt, stattdessen ist dort eine weitere Leerzeile ''Die letzte Hoffnung *Seite 12: Halber Monds Augen werden als bernsteinfarben beschrieben, sie sind aber grün *Seite 298: "(...), die lau'f''' aufkreischte vor Schmerz." -> laut statt lauf Staffel 5 ''Der Sonnenpfad *Seite: 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 28, 31, 33, 34, 35, 42, 43, 44, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52, 53, 55, 56, 68, 70, 71, 72, 73, 96, 104, 134, 145, 182, 280: Das Wort ''Steinsagerin, welches als Name behandelt werden müsste, wird im gesammten Buch grammatikalisch als Titel behandelt. Daher wurde fälschlicherweise immer ein Artikel vor das Wort Steinsagerin gesetzt. *Seite: 19, 20, 43, 44: Das Wort Steinsagerin, im Original Stoneteller, wurde mit Sagerin abgekürzt. *Seite 57: "Oper" statt "Opfer *Seite 71: "Grauer Flug konnte nur hoffen, dass die Steinsagerin richtig vermutet und sein kleiner Bruder einen Unterschlupf gefunden hatte." -> Es muss vermutet'e' heißen. *Seite 198: „Wir hatte alle Angst." *Seite 303: Zweimal Tunnels statt Tunnel ''Donnerschlag *Bücherauflistung: Di'e'stelblatt's Geschichte *Seite 16: "Blitzschweif un'f''' Eichelfell" *Seite 21: "Ich bin zu der Senke, wo wir früher lebten" das Wort gegangen fehlt *Seite 34: Das Wort Steinsagerin, welches als Name behandelt werden müsste, wird im gesammten Buch grammatikalisch als Titel behandelt. Daher wurde fälschlicherweise immer ein Artikel vor das Wort Steinsagerin gesetzt. *Seite 104: "...äußeren Dornenweige ..." das z'' fehlt *Seite 281: "... mich brutal '''an' angegriffen." ''Der erste Kampf *Seite 21: "Sch'n'wanzschnippen" statt "Schwanzschnippen" *Seite 37: "'Wolltet''' du nicht jagen gehen?" -> es müsste eigentlich "wollte's'''t" heißen *Seite 100: "Ich habe gesehen, wie du mich beobachtet hast, '''seid' ich wieder hier bin" -> es müsste seit heißen *Bonusszene Schülerkalender: "undsich" statt "und sich" ''Der Leuchtende Stern *Seite 29: "Warum wollt ihr euch uns anschließen'd'" -> das "d" müsste weg. *Seite 66: "Windläufer und Ginsterpelz '''saß' neben ihrem Baum, (...)" -> Es müsste "saß'en'" heißen ''Der geteilte Wald *Seite 134: "Lass sie '''ihn' Ruhe!" statt "Lass sie in Ruhe!" *Seite 129-130, 133, 146 und 240: Die Hochfelsen werden mehrmals im Singular genannt. *Seite 173: "(...) in ihren strahlen grünen Augen." -> es müsste strahlen'd' heißen *Seite 211: "(...) er und eine paar andere ..." statt "er und ein paar andere... " *Seite 301: "Gute'r' Junge'r'"; statt "Gutes Junges" *Seite 305: "Zackiger Bergs Junge'n'" statt "Zackiger Bergs Jung'e'" Staffel 6 ''Die Mission des Schülers *Seite 18: Der Felsenkessel wird mit ''Steinhöhle übersetzt. *Seite 19: Im Deutschen ist fälschlicherweise die Rede von "Monaten" statt Monden. *Seite 117: "Amselkücken" -> es heißt eigentlich Amselküken *Seite 118: Der WolkenClan wird fälschlicherweise als DonnerClan übersetzt, wodurch Wolkenstern fälschlicherweise als DonnerClan-Anführer bezeichnet wird. *Seite 124: Lichtherz wird mit Wurzellicht übersetzt. *Seite 125: "Sie ist im verdient Ruhestand." -> Zwischen "im" und "verdient" ist ein Leerzeichen zu viel, außerdem müsste es "verdient'en'" heißen. *Seite 276: "(...), als er sah, dass zwei Pferde in je einem abgetrennten Bereich'e' standen." *Seite 291: "'Eine gerechte Lösung für dieses Problem gibt es nicht', miaute sie nach einer kurzen Pause. 'Wir müssen die Jungen trennen und jeder eins zu unseren Clans mitnehmen.'" -> das "nicht" ist zu viel ''Donner und Schatten *Seite 20: " (...) musterten sie der kräftigen, goldbraunen Kater (...) -> musterten sie de'n'. *Seite 20: "(...) auf dem Hochnase." -> statt "dem" müsste es "der" heißen. *Seite 54: "So vorsichtig." -> statt "so" müsste es "sei" heißen. *Seite 72: "(...) und begann darauf zu kau'f'en." *Seite 197, 252 und 253: "zweiter Anführer" -> das "z" müsste groß geschrieben werden, da es sich bei "Zweiter Anführer" um einen Eigennamen handelt. *Seite 207: "(...), fragte er besorgt." -> zwischen den letzten beiden Wörtern ist ein Leerzeichen zu viel. *Seite 305: "Bei den Birken gibt es ''eine Mäusenest." *Seite 384: "Er tauchte unter Eschenstern Bauch hindurch (...)" Special Adventure ''Feuersterns Mission *Seite 142: „Der WolkenClan-Kater hat gesagt, es gebe einen Ort geben, an dem sie leben könnten.“ -> ein gebe zu viel *Seite 245: „Klingt so, als wären Katzen schon vor langer Zeit von hier weggegangen.“p -> zusammenhangloses p *Seite 348: Feuerstern wird als goldbrauner Kater beschrieben *Seite 386: "Er würde sich später mit den Einzelläufern über diesen faszinierenden Aberglauben unterhalten, der, aus der alten Clan-Tradition stammen musste, ..." -> kein Komma nach dem ''der *Seite 540: Vogelflug bezeichnet die Katzen/ihre Nachkommen als Kinder ''Blausterns Prophezeiung *Seite 139: "Das war eine Schlacht, die gekämpft werden mussten." -> ''musste statt mussten *Seite 182: "Das wird ihnen eine Lehre sein, auf dem Eis zu schliddern!" -> schlittern statt schliddern *Seite 212: "DiesenKampf mögen wir gewonnen haben, (...)" -> ein Leerzeichen zwischen Diesen und Kampf fehlt. *Seite 246: "Federbarts Augen blitzten" -> ein Punkt fehlt *Seite 278 und 351: Himbeerblätter werden mit Rhabarber übersetzt. *Seite 369: "Lasst uns einen Spaziergang machen." -> eigentlich Lass uns einen Spaziergang machen. *Seite 474: "(...), sie wollte sich erinnern, die Augenblick't'''e nachleben, (...)" -> ein t zu viel Das Schicksal des WolkenClans *Seite 45: Kinder statt Jungen *Seite 54: "Passt auf, wohin ihre eure Pfoten setzt." müsste eigentlich "Passt auf, wohin ''ihr eure Pfoten setzt." heißen. *Seite 74: "Ihr habt kein bisschen Arbeit geleistet und macht es den andere Katze nur noch schwerer.", stattdessen müsste es "Ihr habt kein bisschen Arbeit geleistet und macht es den anderen Katzen nur noch schwerer." heißen. *Seite 217: "Auf jetzt!." -> der Punkt ist zu viel *Seite 242: Kinder statt Jungen *Seite 318: Betten statt Nester *Seite 370: "Größere Zweibeiner könnten sich verstecken haben und uns fangen." stattdessen müsste es "Größere Zweibeiner könnten sich versteckt haben um uns fangen." heißen. *Seite 480: Spitzemauszahn statt Spitzmauszahn *Seite 483: "Kein Sorge. ...", stattdessen müsste es Kein''e'' Sorge heißen ''Streifensterns Bestimmung *Seite 309: Beim Satz ''Wir haben unsere Beurteilung bestanden! fehlen die Anführungszeichen am Ende *Seite 444: "Und du erwartest, dass ich dich direkt in unser Lager führen?" -> das n'' am Ende von "führen" ist zu viel *Seite 474: "Sie war besorgt gewesen, dass Jubelstern ihn zum Zweiten Anführer gemacht hatte; Sie'' musste entsetzt sein, (...)" -> Entweder muss statt dem Semikolon ein Punkt gesetzt, oder aber das "Sie" kleingeschrieben werden *Seite 483: Betrete statt Betritt ''Gelbzahns Geheimnis *Seite 12: Milchpelz wird als männlich beschrieben *Seite 26: Aschenpfote wird als männlich beschrieben *Seite 39, 102 u 251: Echsenzahn wird als weiblich beschrieben Riesensterns Rache *Seite 30: "(...) neben dem '''schell' größer (...)" *Seite 60: "(...) bekommt ihr grünen Husten, (...)" -> das "G" von "Grünem Husten" müsste groß geschrieben werden, da es sich dabei um einen Eigennamen handelt *Seite 171: "Kücken" -> es heißt eigentlich Küken *Seite 218: "(...), meutete sie leise." -> es müsste murmelte heißen *Seite 220: "Sie sind Teil unsere Tradition." *Seite 244: "Sandginster's' war ein großer Planer." *Seite 300: "Hirschsprung schief fest im Nest neben ihm." *Seite 506: "(...) vor dem zweiten Anführer des WindClans (...)" -> das "Z" von "zweiten Anführer" müsste groß geschrieben werden, da es sich dabei um einen Eigennamen handelt ''Brombeersterns Aufstieg *Seite 32: "zweite Anführerin" -> das "z" müsste groß geschrieben werden, da es sich bei "Zweiter Anführer" um einen Eigennamen handelt. *Seite 103: "Die weißen Vögel'n''' waren auch nicht mehr zu sehen." *Seite 266: "der zweite Anführer" -> das "z" müsste groß geschrieben werden, da es sich bei "Zweiter Anführer" um einen Eigennamen handelt. *Seite 277: "Trotzdem, sollten wir diesen Baumstamm irgendwie we'b'''schieben." -> Das Komma ist unnötig, zudem ist ein Tippfehler bei "wegschieben" *Seite 317: "(...) über Krähenfrosts '''Schuler'." *Seite 396: "(...) du dann zu mir herabblickt, können (...)" ''Mottenflugs Vision *Die Clanzeichen über jedem Kapitel sind nicht vollständig abgebildet, da die untere Seite fehlt. *Seite 37, 54, 61, 111, 258, 313, 338, 341, 345, 352, 354, 357, 359, 376 und 377: Die Katzenbezeichnung für ihre Kleinen, "kits", wird fälschlicherweise mit "Kinder" statt "Junge(n)" übersetzt. *Seite 107: Die Blattleere wird fälschlicherweise mit "Winter" übersetzt. *Seite 115, 248 und 354: Die Katzenbezeichnung für einen Monat, "moon", wird fälschlicherweise mit "Monat" statt "Mond" übersetzt. *Seite 200: Der Rang ''Seherin wird fälschlicherweise mit Heilerkatze/Heilerin übersetzt. *Seite 204: "(...) eine Clan-Katze gesehen, die Blut spukt" -> statt "spukt" müsste es "spu'c'''kt" heißen. *Seite 219: "(...) keine Wind'c'lan- oder WolkenClan-Katzen." -> Das c muss großgeschrieben werden *Seite 246: "(...), kletterte auf einen breiten Fel'd'vorsprung und (...)" *Seite 284: Der Begriff "farm cat", also "Farmkatze" oder "Hofkatze" wird fälschlicherweise mit "Hauskatze" übersetzt. *Seite 290: "(...) musste die neugierigen '''Blick' anderer (...)" *Seite 315: "Der zerbrochene Kiefernzweig lag zerbrochen neben ihr auf dem Boden" -> Ein zerbochen zu viel *Seite 442: Kapitel 32 wird fälschlicherweise als Kapitel 26 angezeigt. *Seite 356, 367 und 447: Der Begriff "badger ride", also "Dachsritt" wird fälschlicherweise mit "Huckepackritte" übersetzt. *Seite 363: "(...) warf einen Blick zu Gezackter Berg sic und Windläufer, die neben der Lagermauer hockten und sie aus zusammengekniffenen Augen beobachtete." -> ein "n" fehlt am Ende vom fett gedruckten Wort *Seite 447: "(...) das leise Rauschen des Wasser (...)" -> ein "s" fehlt am Ende vom fett gedruckten Wort *Seite 453: "Sei't'''e Pfoten rutschten leicht, (...)" Die Welt der Clans Die letzten Geheimnisse *Seite 40: "(...) die anderen Clans, uns manchmal (...)" -> Das Komma ist zu viel. *Seite 104: "(...), der zweite Anführer, (...)" -> Das "zwei" muss groß geschrieben werden, da es sich dabei um den Rang "Zweiter Anführer" handelt. *Seite 119: "(...) zur großen Versammlung (...)" -> Das "großen" muss groß geschrieben werden, da es sich dabei um einen Eigennamen handelt. *Seite 149: "Bevor ich mich's''' versah, (...)" *Seite 160: "Löwen'c'''lan" *Seite 187: "(...) zweiten DonnerClan-Anführer (...)" -> Das "zweiten" muss groß geschrieben werden, da es sich dabei um den Rang "Zweiter Anführer" handelt. *Seite 197: "(...) schwarz, weiß oder '''oder' braun." ''Das Gesetz der Krieger *Am Anfang des Buches (Seite 2, die Buchvorstellung) wird Das Gesetz der Krieger nicht erwähnt, bei der Buchvorstellung am Ende ist es genauso *Seite 114: "zweite Anführerin" -> eigentlich '''Z'weite Anführerin *Seite 128: Gänsefingerkraut statt Rainfarn (Original: tansy leaves) *Seite 131: Rotnarbe wird einmal Rot''nase'' genannt. *Seite 223: "Taubenstern vom WindClan" -> eigentlich Taubenstern vom FlussClan *Taubenstern ist im Original aus dem FlussClan nicht aus dem WindClan *Blattpfote müsste schon Blattsee sein. (Erstausgabe) *Blattpfote fragt, ob wir schon von dem Dachsangriff gehört haben, obwohl dieser erst in Dämmerung, dem fünften Buch der zweiten Staffel, war. Auf dem jetzigen Stand der deutschen Bücher ist dieser Dachsangriff (noch) nicht passiert. (Erstausgabe) Mangas Graustreif und Millie-Trilogie *Seite 10: Schurken statt Streuner *Seite 43: Kind statt Junges *Seite 54-55 und 96: Kinder statt Jungen/Junges *Seite 64: Lehrling statt Schüler *Seite 67, 193, 194 und 246: Medizin-Katzen statt Heiler *Seite 185: riesiger Ahornbaum statt Große Platane *Seite 188, 201 und 242: Ort an dem die Sonne ertrinkt statt Wassernest der Sonne *Seite 190: Le-ben -> unnötiger Beistrich *Seite 192: hoher Felsen statt Hochstein *Seite 211: Jahreszeiten statt Blattwechsel *Seite 270: Zusammenkunft statt Große Versammlung Tigerstern und Sasha-Trilogie *Seite 14, 17, 98, 102, 103, 107, 125, 128, 129, 132, 133, 137, 142, 143, 147, 148, 153, 157, 158, 174, 202 und 223: Zweibeiner/Hausvolk werden als Menschen bezeichnet *Seite 28 und 29: Eschenkralle, der zu der Zeit noch Eschenpfote war, heißt Brombeerpfote (und in neueren Auflagen Vogelbeerpfote) *Seite 35 und 48: Aus Frischbeute wird Frische Beute *Seite 73: Heiler heißen Medizinkater *Seite 81: Blaustern wird als Kater bezeichnet *Seite 101 und 240: Herbst statt Blattfall *Seite 174, 182, 186, 187, 193, 194, 195, 199, 201, 208, 210, 216, 223, 225, 226, 229, 232, 233, 234, 235, 240, 244, 251, 253, 255 und 258: Kinder statt Junge *Seite 176: Stunde der Finsternis wurde im Vorwort nicht mitübersetzt, stattdessen wurde der englische Titel (The Darkest Hour) übernommen *Seite 183: blätterlose Zeit statt Blattleere oder Blattfall *Seite 200: Spätherbst statt Blattfall *Seite 207: Shnuky wird als er bezeichnet *Seite 241 und 244: Aus Kinderstube wird Welpenbau *Seite 243: Medizin-Kater statt Heiler *Seite 243: "Der erste, ist der Medizin-Kater Schmutzfell." -> kein Komma *Seite 247: Im letzten Teil Enden Schüler nichtmehr auf -pfote sondern auf -fuß. Zumindest ist das bei Motte und Falke bzw. Habicht so (Mottenfuß/Habichtfuß) Rabenpfotes Abenteuer-Trilogie *Seite 13: Monster werden als Monstrum bezeichnet *Seite 24, 104 und 189: Schüler werden als Lehrlinge bezeichnet *Seite 28, 32, 44 und 115: Jungen werden als Welpen bezeichnet *Seite 37, 41, 79, 80, 136, 137, 191, 235 und 244: Jungen werden als Kinder bezeichnet *Seite 85: Heiler werden als Medizin-Kater bezeichnet *Seite 85, 86 und 97: Der Mondstein wird als Mondfels bezeichnet *Seite 105: Sommer statt Blattgrüne *Seite 107: Der Großfelsen wird als großer Felsen bezeichnet *Seite 115: Einzelläufer werden als Streuner bezeichnet *Seite 152: Menschen statt Zweibeiner/Hausvolk *Seite 191: "...alle Hände voll zu tun." -> Katzen wissen nicht, was Hände sind Der WolkenClan in Gefahr-Trilogie :Folgt Short Adventure ''Wolkensterns Reise *Seite 16,58: Blattfrische statt Blattgrüne *Seite 27: Schneckenpfote wird als Kätzin bezeichnet „Mausezahn (…) beschnupperte fassungslos den Pelz ihrer Schülerin“ Nebelsterns Omen *Seite 42: "... dass er es gewesen war, der Steinfell get'r'ö'''s'tet hatte..." (getötet)